Unfortunate Events
by SilverSpiritWolf
Summary: AU. Jane gets sick and suddenly she isn't feeling like herself any more. Weird and different version of Beauty and the Beast. Eventual Rizzles.
1. 01 Feeling Sick

"Ugh Maura, I'm not feeling so well." Jane groaned as she desperately clutched her cell phone to her ear.

"You sound horrible Jane." Maura's voice floated over the phone.

"Thanks Maur." Jane managed to grit out sarcastically. "I think it's something I ate." She sighed. "Your place is closer than mine, do you think I could go lay down there?" She questioned softly.

"Of course Jane, do you need me to come with you and check on you?" Maura asked her concern for her friend very obvious in her voice.

"No Maura I should be alright, I just need to lay down for a bit."

"But if you have food poisoning Jane…" Maura started.

"Then I will just have to get through it, I will be fine Maur trust me. Just the sooner I go lay down the better." Jane said seriously hoping the conversation was coming to an end.

"Ok Jane. Why don't you go sleep in my bed, I know you like it more than the one in the spare, and I will come check up on you once I have everything done here."

"Thank you Maura, I will see you later."

After hanging up the phone, Jane made her way towards Maura's home. She found herself on the front step a few minutes later, not even aware how she got there; last she knew she was still a bit of a ways off. Shrugging to herself, she used her own key and let herself in.

The ache in her stomach pain changed from the dull throb it was earlier to a cascading roar that nearly brought her to her knees. She found herself suddenly hit with a heat wave as she closed the door behind her and started to make her way down the hall. She was clawing at her clothing, pulling off several articles of clothing, but no longer aware what she had on anymore.

She made her way to Maura's bed, collapsing on top of it wondering if she still had any clothes on or if she had managed to pull them all off. How could she not know if she was naked or fully clothed, or in any other random state of dress?

The pain in her stomach started to slowly creep its way outwards. She felt a tight pain in her chest, spreading up to her shoulders and down her arms to her fingers. Her hips ached and burned as the pain webbed its way down her thighs, to her calf's and even down to her toes. What the hell was wrong with her? Even her hair seemed to hurt. How the hell did your hair hurt?

She groaned in pain and tossed her head from side to side. She felt like she was going to throw up. Was this food poisoning? Was she actually dying? What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe she should call Maura.

No she didn't need to call Maura; this was nothing but a little bout of food poisoning. She would be fine in a few hours she was sure. She had survived being shot in the gut, and she survived basically being crucified by a mad man, she could survive food poisoning.

But _damn it_, why did it feel like she was dying?

She could feel her temperature continue to climb, her body covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Maura would kill her if she got her sheets all nasty and sweat covered, she knew this, but she was having a hard time finding it in her to really care.

The pain in her body seemed to start dying off, allowing her to drag in huge gulps of air. Was that it? Was the worst of it over now? She regretted asking her question; even internally as her body was wracked with pain all over again, even worse than it had previously been.

'_Yep this is it', _Jane thought to herself. '_This is how I am going to die, I'm sure of it.'_

* * *

Maura pulled her car into her driveway several hours later. She hoped Jane was feeling better. She had sounded so horrible on the phone earlier, and Maura knew from past experience that Jane usually fought through any illness. It must have been pretty had if she needed to call it quits early and go lay down at Maura's place.

Maura knew from her vast knowledge that there were several strains of food poisoning, from ones that would give you an upset stomach and possibly some vomiting, to ones that could make you in for a few very rough days. She hoped that Jane's wasn't anything to serious, nothing more than an upset stomach, but something told Maura this wouldn't be the case.

She entered her house to find total darkness. Jane hadn't bothered to turn on a single light and she was having a hard time deciding if that was a good thing or not. It probably wasn't a good thing; it meant Jane wasn't well enough to pull herself out of bed to even get herself something to eat.

Flicking on the entryway light she was greeted with the sight of Jane's clothing littering her floor, a line starting from the door and going to her bedroom. "Jane?" Maura called out to the darkened house as she picked up her best friends clothing and made her way to her room.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura asked softly from just outside the bedroom door, Jane's bra hanging from the handle. Yeah this was most defiantly not a good sign.

Pushing the bedroom door open slightly, Maura quietly made her way in side. "Jane?" She tried again, her eyes trying to make out her bed in the darkness.

A soft groan floated to her ears from the bed, it sounded weak and pain filled, cutting Maura right to her heart. This had to have been worse then she thought. "Jane, are you alright? Please answer me."

Maura's hand made it to the wall beside her, feeling around for a moment for the light switch. She knew Jane probably wouldn't like having the light turned on, but she couldn't help her friend out if she couldn't see her. "Jane, I'm turning the light on." Maura said, trying to give the brunette at least a little warning. Perhaps Jane could shield her eyes before the light came on.

Again a pain filled groan reached her ears, along with the sound of someone moving around on the bed. She waited a moment or two giving Jane the time she needed, before flicking the light on.

The sight on her bed was something she would never have been able to prepare herself for, not in a million years. There lying on her bed was a large black cat. Not just any large black cat, but a huge black panther or a black leopard.

"Maura?" The cat questioned with a groan.

"Holy shit _JANE?!"_


	2. 02 Feeling Catty

_**The sight on her bed was something she would never have been able to prepare herself for, not in a million years. There lying on her bed was a large black cat. Not just any large black cat, but a huge black panther or a black leopard. **_

"_**Maura?" The cat questioned with a groan.**_

"_**Holy shit JANE?!"**_

"Ugh remind me to NEVER eat at that Romanian place down on 5th ever again." Jane's husky voice said coming from the large cat, as she flopped over onto her back.

"J-Jane…"

"I'm feeling better now I think the worst of it's over now." Jane said staring up at the ceiling.

"Jane." Maura tried again.

"But man it was a bit of touch and go for a while there, at one point I honestly thought I was going to die."

Maura shook her head and tried one last time. "JANE!" She yelled, causing the other woman to roll over and look at her.

"Jesus Christ! What Maura?" Jane snapped back. Her eyes found and focused on her friend still standing by the door. Jane's eyes focused on her bra that was dangling off of her best friend's finger.

The large cat's eyes went wide and it was clear she was embarrassed. "Oh shit. I guess I did actually strip." She said with a sigh as she started to stretch out a pawed arm towards the article of clothing.

"Umm…Jane?" Maura questioned again, glancing down at the large paw that was coming towards her. It was only then that Jane glanced down at herself.

"Holy shit!" Jane yowled as she saw the black fur and paw of her arm and hand for the first time. "What the hell?" Without a second thought, Jane launched herself off of Maura's bed and to the full length mirror. She saw herself in the mirror the way Maura did, a huge black cat.

"Oh my God." She gasped as she took in her form. Her sleek ebon fur, long muscular body, powerful shoulders, thick neck, and a mouth filled with sharp and dangerous teeth. "Maura!" Jane said as she whipped around to look at the honey blonde doctor who was, even now, still at the bedroom door. "How the hell did this happen?"

"How should I know?" Maura questioned. Even though this was something that had happened to Jane she had an even harder time wrapping her mind around it.

"You're the doctor!" Jane whined, plopping herself on the floor.

"Yes because that has anything to do with the situation at hand." Maura shook her head before taking a tentative step towards the large animal. It was still Jane right? She wouldn't hurt her…would she? "Trust me Jane; science is going to have NO explanation for this."

"I don't even have an explanation for this." Jane mewled pathetically, dropping her head down to her large paws.

Maura's heart clenched at sad sound that came out of Jane's mouth. She moved closer to the large cat, before kneeling down beside her. "Hey it will be ok." Maura whispered softly, allowing a finger to reach out and trace a line from Jane's nose up between her eyes and back around her left ear. "We will figure this out."

"How?" Jane snapped pulling back and jumping to her feet. "I'm a freaking panther!"

"Leopard, Jane." Maura corrected.

"What?"

"You are a leopard Jane. A panther technically isn't a species, they are melanistic leopards. While yes the melanistic leopard is frequently known as a black panther, but it also happens in jaguars too, and you are a bit too small to be a jaguar. You see Melanism in leopards is inherited as a Mendelian, monogenic recessive trait relative to the spotted form. The black color is caused by recessive gene loci." Maura said in a breath.

"Wow, even with me being a cat, you are still such a google mouth." Jane chuckled slightly.

"Sorry Jane, it's a bit of a habit." Maura apologized, reaching out to run her fingers over Jane's fur covered head again.

None of this made any sense to her. How the hell did Jane turn into a black leopard? It was beyond impossible. The human body could NOT turn into that of an animal; the skeletal structures just weren't the same. Human bones would have to lengthen in some areas, shorten in others, and become thicker in even more areas. And there was the fur. That was a whole different thing to try and wrap her mind around.

The only thing Maura wasn't having a hard time wrapping her mind around was WHAT Jane had turned into. Jane was a very beautiful woman, there was no way Maura could ever deny that, and the animal Jane had become was equally as beautiful. Jane could also be deadly, just like a leopard. She was also a bit of a loner. While she had more friends than a leopard did, Maura doubted there was a single person in the world that Jane was one hundred percent truly and totally herself with, Maura included.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Jane mumbled; bringing Maura out of her thoughts.

"Well it's far too late to try and do anything right now." Maura said with a sigh as she got to her feet. "We should just call it a night and in the morning maybe together we can figure this out."

Jane's ears perked up as she glanced up at her best friend. "You're gonna help me out?"

"Of course I am Jane, why wouldn't I?" The blonde asked slightly offended.

"I…I don't know. I mean this is just really weird and I don't know, out of your comfort zone maybe." Jane mumbled more to herself then to the other woman in the room with her.

"You know I would do anything for you Jane." Maura said with a smile, feeling her heart flutter at the admission.

"Thanks Maur." Jane yawned. Finding out she had somehow managed to turn into an animal had totally drained her.

Jane watched with her head once again resting on her large paws, as Maura went about her nightly routine of getting ready for bed. Her sharp cats eyes following the other woman around the room as she grabbed her clothes to change into her pajamas, watched as she brushed her teeth and washed her face, and watched as she climbed into her bed and snuggled under her covers.

"Are you coming up here Jane?" Maura questioned, patting the empty space next to her on the large bed.

"Er, umm, yeah. Sure." Jane pulled herself to her floor and made the short distance to the bed. The strength that rippled through the cat's body as she walked and climbed up onto the bed was something she was going to have to get used to she was sure.

"Don't worry Jane, we will figure this out, I am sure of it." Maura said softly as her exhaustion from her work day and then her surprise at home finally caught up with her.

"I really hope we do too." Jane whispered as she allowed sleep to take over.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing or following this story, it really means a lot to me. I have a really good idea in my head where I wish for this story to go, and I hope you all end up enjoying this little adventure I plan on taking you on. Chapters will get longer I promise. Thanks again for reading, hope to have next chapter up shortly.**


End file.
